


Gorgeous Strangers

by darthsw



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Cute, F/F, Med Student Clarke, Romance, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsw/pseuds/darthsw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is walking with her dog along the beach when she comes along this gorgeous stranger with blonde hair and blue eyes who is also walking her dog. What will happen of this meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a modern au* *one shot*

  As she was walking on the beach with her dog, alone, Lexa saw this girl walking towards them with a dog. Lexa's dog Rosco wasn't on a leash at that time, and, well, you're supposed to have them on a leash. But since she was alone on the beach, or so she thought she was, she let Rosco run around. Before she could put him on a leash, he ran to this other dog. Lexa ran up to the dog and her owner and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought we we're here alone and I usually let him run around off his leash to get all his energy out! He just loves other dogs." 

"Oh don't worry about it!" This stranger assured. "He seems sweet." She smiled at Lexa. 

"Well, Let me get him on his leash and we'll be on our way." Lexa laughed. 

"Y'know, actually, my dog seems to want to play too. I don't mind as long as you don't." 

Lexa looked up from trying to get Rosco on a leash and smiled, "I don't mind at all." 

They started walking together and so Lexa introduced herself, "So, my name is Lexa. And this is Rosco." She grinned at this _gorgeous_ stranger.

"I'm Clarke! This is Rae." 

"She's so cute, what kind of dog is she?" Lexa honestly didn't remember what she even asked. She was too entranced with Clarke. She was so beautiful. 

"Boxer mix. I rescued her a couple years ago."

"How cute!" She told Clarke. "So, what do you do for work? If you don't mind me asking." Lexa asked.

"I'm actually in medical school. To become a doctor."

"Oh, wow. That's really cool." Lexa told her.

"Thanks, yeah, my mom is and well, I've always been good at that kind of stuff. What about you?"

"Me? I'm currently in school to become a teacher! Almost done."

"Oh, really? What grade would you teach?"

"12th, actually. That was my favorite year in school. You get to do all those fun things, but also you're preparing them for either college and/or the world. I don't know, I like that."

Clarke smiled she thought it was nice to see someone care about something as much as she did. She wanted to ask this girl so much, but she barely knew her. For some reason she was so interested in everything she said. Clarke wanted to ask her whether she was single or not, but didn't know if that would come off as weird. _Screw it,_ she thought. _I'm gonna ask._ "So, why are you here alone? Have a boyfriend or anything?" _Yes, she was gonna see if she was straight or not too_. 

Lexa laughed. She wanted to ask her the same thing. "No, no boyfriend. That's, uh, not for me." She looked up at Clarke wondering if she got what she was saying. "What about you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, no, I'm single." It was getting dark but Clarke didn't wanna leave. She was staying in this cabin for the weekend and decided to ask Lexa if she would want to come over. "So, I know we just met, but its getting pretty dark and, uh, I don't wanna stop talking. I'm staying in one of those cabins up there.." Clarke pointed up to this cluster of cabins. "..And you can totally come over if you want?" Clarke was hoping to not come off as creepy, but she was just so interested in this girl.

"Actually, I do. I'm staying in one of those cabins too, so why not?" Lexa answered.

 

  When they were walking back to the cabins they couldn't stop laughing because of the stories Clarke was telling about school. When they finally got to her cabin they walked in and Clarke offered Lexa some wine. Lexa said yes, and they sat down in these two chairs and talked for what seemed like hours. Personal things, funny things, you name it... They probably talked about it. After about 2 glasses of wine they started flirting. A lot. They started by lightly touching each other. Then saying things. Then Lexa finally asked, "Okay, I'm just gonna ask. What's you're sexual orientation, if you don't mind me asking? Because it is _fucking_ hard to be around such a cute girl and not make a move." Lexa laughed. 

"No, no, no! I don't mind you asking! I'm bisexual." She told Lexa.

"You are? Okay, so I am gonna take all this flirting as actual flirting?" Lexa grinned at Clarke.

Clarke giggled. "Yes, you do that." She bit her lip, she thought this girl was _REALLY_ cute. She couldn't stop wanting to make-out with her. 

Lexa didn't know what to say next. Or really do next. But she wanted to make a move. "Well, Clarke, It's getting pretty late. I should probably get home." Of course she _didn't_  want to but, she was testing to see what Clarke would say. 

Right as Lexa was about to get up Clarke but her hand on her's and said, " _Stay._ " She made eye contact with her, basically eye-fucking her. Lexa was doing the same.

Lexa looked at her and bit her lip, "I can  _definitely_  do that." 


End file.
